Academia de Noctis Rewritten
by Winter Thorne
Summary: Slash. Multiple/Harry. AU. After the events in second year, Harry is ready to forge his own path. He accepts an invitation to a system of schools that offer a greater advantage over Hogwarts’ education. Creature story. Up for Adoption.


**Academia De Noctis** – rewritten

_Written by Winter Thorne_

* * *

I have been given permission to continue writing Night Fury's story with several changes

-_**Winter Thorne**_

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Partial Summary: **Slash. Multiple/Harry. AU. After the events in second year, Harry is ready to forge his own path. He accepts an invitation to a system of schools that offer a greater advantage over Hogwarts' education. Creature story. Possible Mpreg.

**Full Summary: **After the encounter with Tom Riddle, Harry is ready to forge his own path, rather than follow the ones Dumbledore and his parents set before him. Taking the name Aiden Lyrian, Harry accepts an invitation to a system of schools run by a friend from his childhood.

**Warnings: **Slash (Homosexual romance, particularly male/male), HET (heterosexual romance male/female), sexual content (homosexual intercourse, heterosexual intercourse, male masturbation, wet dreams, blow jobs and hand jobs, and possible double penetration), adult language, violence (blood and gore), Original characters (OC), Out of Character (OOC), Alternative Universe (AU), changes to lineage, ability, appearance and personalities. MPREG (Male pregnancy), Pregnancy (Female pregnant), Incest and bestiality.

**Pairings: **

**Main Pairing: **Aubrey Blake/Bill Weasley/Cyrne Rowan/Severus Snape/Remus Lupin/Harry Potter (AKA Aiden Erion Lyrian)

**Side Pairings: **Viktor Krum/Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini/Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black/Lucius Malfoy, Caspian LeStrange/Odysseus Malfoy, Cerberus Malfoy/Catalina LeStrange, Oliver Wood/Fred Weasley/Lee Jordan, George Weasley/Pavarti Patil, Elias Weasley/Padma Patil, Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Jill Weasley, Leo Weasley/Sphinx Malfoy, Alessander Zabini/Chimera Malfoy, Michael McGonagall/Minerva McGonagall and Nicolas Flammel/Albus Dumbledore/Oliver Ollivander.

* * *

**Additional Characters: **_(Information you should know)_

1. _**Caspian and Catalina LeStrange**_ are the twins born to Rabastan LeStrange and Eloise Parkinson in 1972. Unlike their parents they do not support Voldemort or the purist ideals. They are advocated for magical creature rights.

2. _**Cerberus and Odysseus Malfoy**_ are the twin sons of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black born in 1976

3. _**Chimera Malfoy**_ is the eldest daughter of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black born in 1981

4. _**Sphinx Malfoy**_ is the youngest daughter of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black born in 1984

5. _**Elias Weasley**_ is a triplet to George and Fred Weasley, born in 1978 to Molly and Arthur Weasley

6. _**Gillian 'Jill' Weasley**_ is Ginny's twin sister born to Molly and Arthur Weasley in 1981. She helped Ron subdue an obliviated Lockhart when Harry rescued her twin from Tom Riddle. Jill does not have a crush on Harry like her sister, Ginny, does, because of this Jill gets along better with Harry.

7. _**Leonard 'Leo' Weasley**_ is the youngest son of Molly and Arthur Weasley born in 1984.

8. _**Alessander Zabini**_ is the younger brother of Blaise Zabini born in 1981.

**

* * *

**

References:

"Blah" – Speaking

_Blah_ – Thinking

_**Blah**_ – Parseltongue

**:: Blah ::** - Necromancer's cant

'**Blah'** – Beast-Speak

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER ONE –** _Center City_

* * *

**Academia de Noctis**

_**Temps ab Bellum, Temps ab Concordia **_(1)

_**Humani natura et Bellum ab mentem **_(2)

**Dear Mr. Potter/Mr. Lyrian,**

I am pleased to inform you, that you have received an invitation to Academia de Noctis – The Primary. As prior instruction indicated you have been enrolled under the identity Aiden Erion Lyrian.

Now please spare me a moment to educate you about the Academia.

The Academia de Noctis was created roughly two thousand years previous, around 100 BCE. However, the school is constantly updated with technology, where as Hogwarts and the other two renowned European schools (Beauxbatons and Durmstrang), have become stagnant in their traditions and overbearing cultures.

Our school is situated in an isolated region of New Zealand. We take five students of the wizards and witches populace and five students of the magical humanoid creatures' populace every year.

In Academia de Noctis – The Advanced, the areas of study are decided by personality, talents and abilities. Students of Academia de Noctis - the Advanced are generally of humanoid magical creatures.

Opposed to Hogwarts, we teach a wide range of classes and do not host an education biased by light and dark fundaments. We teach both principals, so that the student's own opinion may be formed.

Academia de Noctis – The Primary covers the basics from transfiguration to potions. In addition to this we have basic mastership studies.

Our school's schedule makes it possible to learn the entire curriculum in a matter of three years, so that one may focus on the mastership studies for a total of four years instead of the mandatory six-year period. Our education is rigorous and straining. It is not for the faint of heart. Students attend 11 months of the year.

If you're interested in attending the Academia, please place a drop of blood on this parchment. A staff member will arrive to escort you, in three days time, to Center City, the home of a magical community that specializes in the mix of technology and magic. There you will purchase your necessary equipment. We will charge your Gringotts account.

**Yours Sincerely,**

_**Calypso Kalihara**_

_Deputy Headmistress and Healing Mage_

**PS** – The staff member mentioned will know you as Mr. Lyrian. Please prepare yourself for this new role.

Twelve years old, almost thirteen years old, Harry James Potter held the letter in his callused hands as he waited on the cement steps to Number Four Privet Drive. It was windy day and the summer leaves danced in the wind creating the soft hiss almost as if the trees and bushes on Privet Drive spoke to one and other.

Harry James Potter was a peculiar child, he never felt more alive anywhere else, but, amongst nature. To feel the wind in his hair, the sun beating down on his bronzed skin and the grass beneath his feet was nirvana to his tortured soul. Like the Balm of Gilead mentioned in Edgar Allan Poe's poem 'The Raven' it soothed his weary soul.

This was his secret. A secret he had told no one, not even Ron or Hermione.

"Are you Mr. Lyrian?" Asked a musical baritone from above Harry, breaking the boy from his thoughts and causing him to jump in surprise. Harry looked up and nearly gasped. The man was truly beautiful.

The man had dishwater blond hair and almond shaped electric blue eyes. His appearance spoke of a peculiar mix of European and Asian descent. His face was angular and rough stubble painted his chin. His skin was a beautiful golden-brown hue and he was tall (6'3) and had sinewy muscles. He appeared to be nineteen years old, but with the telltale signs of a vampire, werewolf or Incubus blood, he could be older.

(**A/N:** 'Haunt of Twilight' - Thank you for your comment about Blake's attractiveness. I dedicated rescuing his description from the garbage bin to you!).

Glancing at his reflection in the window behind, what he had to assume was the staff member from Academia De Noctis, he mentally sighed in relief. Despite the scare the man had given him, he had not reverted his metamorphmagi ability to the appearance Petunia had made him assume, the same appearance that Hogwarts and the wizarding world knew as the-boy-who-lived.

In reality Harry looked very little like his father and according to Petunia far too much like his mother. He did not have wild raven hair and a boyish round face nor did he need spectacles.

His hair was silken ebony that fell in aesthetic waves to his waist and it was highlighted with the most unusual blood-red streaks. Messy cheek length bangs felling into his eyes giving him a dangerous air. His skin was a light caramel color tinge with a slight rosy hue that spoke of his youth and vitality. Yes, he was petite, but his knobby knees were actually slender and slightly shapely legs and he had an ethereal delicacy about him. His torso was slender with a delicate and elegant bone structure. His face was heart-shaped with prominent, high cheekbones, a sharp chin, a cute button-nose and full and soft coral red lips. His eyes he had been forced to hide since their coloring was too remarkable. Instead of his natural almond shaped emerald, he had morphed them into a stunning violet. His eyes were framed by long feminine eyelashes.

He had a wildness about him, as if he did not belong in this cement and plastic prison that was Privet Drive, rather he seemed destined to run wild among beasts.

Unsurprisingly, the only outfit that fit him was a gag gift from Fred and George Weasley. Dressed in tight leather trousers, a tight black tank top with an Asian silver dragon design with red jeweled eyes and black leather combat boots he looked every inch the criminal he was made out to be on Privet Drive. Despite being only twelve, he seemed matured enough to be fifteen or sixteen.

Aubrey Blake took this in all at once with a crooked smile. He was willing to bet despite the headmaster's denial that Mr. Lyrian had creature blood, the boy indeed did and would be placed in Academia De Noctis – The Advanced in a few short years. He couldn't wait.

"Yes I am, Mr. Lyrian, but please call me Aiden. Who am I addressing?" Harry answered formally, rising to his feet.

"I am Dominus (3) Blake, I teach in Academia – the Advanced. Have you got everything you need for this trip?" Aubrey asked. Aiden nodded again and picked up his belongings as his new Professor placed his hand on the boy's thin shoulder and they disapparated.

_**Academia De Noctis**_

Aubrey and Aiden reappeared in a currently vacant glass elevator that plunged them downwards. Turning to look behind them, Aiden took in the sights. Center City was on a large island somewhere near the equator, which was indicated by the palm trees and simmering heat. In the distance, Aiden could just make out the ocean.

The streets were made of pale red and pink coral bricks fitted together to make dragon-like designs on the ground. The walkways hung over the streets by about twenty feet. These walkways were sheltered with wards.

There were at least eight book shops all on different subjects. They were Laurel's Leisure Literature, Corbin's Books for Masters, The Black Book Shop, The Mage's Lantern Books (Must have official permission to shop here), Snake's and Lion's Book Shop of diversity and various other names. There were weapons stores, many clothing store, wand shops, apothecaries, pet stores, restaurants, furniture stores, and arts and craft stores.

The elevator hit a walkway and the doors slid open. Aubrey Blake ran a hand through his hair and guided his potential student by the arm to a wand shop called, 'Mariana's Wand Shop'.

"I already have a wand!" Aiden exclaimed as he was led in only to be answered with.

"It needs to be evaluated. There's no telling what those old fools put in it." With a sigh, Aiden relented. A woman with crimson hair and deep black eyes appeared out of the shadows frightening Aiden.

"Jumpy one, aren't you?" The woman asked amused. "Hi, I'm Mariana and this is my shop." She said introducing herself.

"Good to see you Mariana." Said the musical baritone she associated with Aubrey Blake.

"Likewise, Aubrey." Mariana said with a small smile before turning back to the beautiful boy.

Mariana glanced over the boy. "May I borrow your wand?" The woman asked. Reluctantly, Aiden placed his wand in the woman's hands. She immediately stiffened and with a disgusted look through it into a trash bin.

"Hey!" Aiden exclaimed jumping for his wand, which immediately went up into flames. Dominus Blake gripped him around the waist, preventing him from touching his burning wand.

"Boy," the woman began, "You really don't want that wand. Not only does it have a tracking spell on it, but it also has been gradually redirecting you magic into someone else. Whoever owns the Phoenix, who gave that feather, has been collecting your power. In addition to this, it has been suppressing your magical abilities, you intelligence and talents. And it has been powering a powerful compulsion spell. In a day or two the effect should begin to wear off."

Aiden stiffened and a tear trickled down his cheek, "I should've known." The boy muttered.

Clearing her throat, the red head said, "Alright, now for a new wand, though mark my words you won't need one to perform magic in a few years. But to be on the safe side, I'd keep two or three of them on you at all times." Aiden nodded as she led them further into the shop.

Aiden suddenly quickly this was a custom wand shop. "Now we need to make you three wands, each wand can have two to three cores. First we need to start with wood." She took out a display of wood, "Close your eyes and run you hand over these pieces. Tell me which ones call to you," the woman said.

Aiden did as bid.

His hand flew over several pieces of wood until three were specified. One was a black wood he'd guess was Heart Grain, then there was a white birch and finally a brownish-red one. "Ah, powerful choices! The black one is cherry wood that was from a cherry tree in Japan. This tree was blackened when it imprisoned a Youkai. It killed itself to prevent the Youkai from surviving. The white one is a birch, which was destroyed by a meteorite. Its energy, strangely enough, never burnt the tree, but exploded it into thousands of tiny bits. This was the largest piece. The last one is a rare endangered wood called Balau. This wood was once part of a Hindu spirit-house that was not permitted to have been built. Next step is to hold the piece of wood in your hand and hold it above the cores. Tell me which cores fit. You need to walk around the shop. Try the cherry wood first."

Hesitantly, Aiden picked up the cherry wood and closed his eyes feeling three different pulls he went to each of them and extracted the pieces. When he returned to the table and place down the items he heard as gasp and opened his eyes.

"Now that's a very interesting combination." The woman began, "A drop of Thestral blood, a drop of unicorn blood," She said holding up a silvery substance, "willingly given, and a Night Phoenixes' tear." She smirked at the gob smacked looks on both Blake's and Aiden's faces. "Purity in death, healing in death and sacrifice. This is a good wand." She pulled out the wood casing and poured the contents of all three bottles into the wand. With a hiss the wand sealed itself. She grabbed Aiden's hand and before he knew it pricked his finger.

The blood fell onto the wand. With a hiss, a golden energy flared around it and a rune was inscribed on it. "Justice." She said.

"What is with the blood?" Aiden asked sucking on his finger to stop the blood flow.

"You don't want someone else able to use your wand. Do you?" Aiden shook his head vehemently. "Okay, next is the birch."

The next combination was a pressed purple/red/yellow flower called a Dragon-fire, a Flame Phoenix's tears and a small Sapphire soaked in Dragon's blood. The rune on this wand was 'Healing'.

The last combination that went with the Balau wood was crystal shards begotten from an ice sprite's tears, a feather from a purple winged snake and a vampire's tear. The rune on this wand had a double meaning, which was 'Sight' or 'wisdom'.

"Odd," The woman said as she searched for the black wand sheathes she had misplaced, "One wand for death, sacrifice, purity and healing with the mark of justice. One wand for healing, passion and beauty soaked in everlasting youth and with the mark of healing. And one wand for spirit, power (without direction), uniqueness and immortality and marked with sight or wisdom; Odd, indeed."

"What do most of your customers receive?" Aiden asked curiously.

"Well most purposes of a wand turn to a single direction. One customer might come in and all of their wands would point to death and the ilk. Or another customer would come in and receive all their wands for healing. You on the other hand have two wands of opposite directions and third kind I've never heard of being created before. That will be eighteen Galleons." The woman said as she held out her hand and thrust the sheaths into Aiden's chest. Dominus Blake doled out the money.

Leaving the shop, Blake pulled Aiden into a small ice cream store. "Before we purchase anymore equipment," He said, buying two cones of ice cream for Aiden and himself, "We need to choose your electives." They took a seat as Dominus Blake offered Aiden a packet.

Cautiously Aiden opened the packet.

_**Academia De Noctis**_

**Academia de Noctis **– the Primary

_**Core Classes: **_

Basic to Intermediate Transfiguration

Advanced Transfiguration (M)

Basic to Intermediate Charms

Advanced Charms (M)

Basic Herbology

Intermediate to Advanced Herbology (M)

Basic Potions

Intermediate to Advanced Potions (M)

Basic to Advanced Defense against the Dark Arts

Basic to Advanced Dark Arts

History of Magic

Basic to Intermediate Magical Theory

Advanced Magical Theory (M)

_**Mastership Program **_– (M)

**Academia de Noctis **– the Primary

_**Elective Classes: **_

Basic Runes

Intermediate to Advanced Runes (M)

Basic Arithmancy

Intermediate to Advanced Arithmancy (M)

Basic Spell Weaving

Intermediate to Advanced Spell Weaving (M)

Magical Politics and Laws

Martial arts forms

Weaponry

Gymnastics

Muggle Education – Mathematics (1), Sciences (1), Politics (2), History (2) and Technology (3)

Magical and Muggle Veterinarian Skills

Arts – painting, drawing, and pottery, wood crafting, metal crafting, silk screening and media arts

Journalism

Magical Arts – Photography, enchanting animation, illusion craft, artistically geared charm work

_**Mastership Program **_– (M)

_**School years outside of Mastership program**_ – (1) or (2) or (3)

_A student may take three to five classes a year in addition to core classes_

_**Academia De Noctis**_

"I believe I will take Basic Runes, Basic Spell Weaving, Martial Arts, Gymnastics and weaponry."

"Basic runes only lasts a year and only meets once every month. Several students can take six classes if one is Basic Runes." Dominus Blake said.

"Alright then, Basic Runes, Basic Spell Weaving, Martial Arts, Gymnastics, weaponry and Magical Politics and Laws."

"Good choices Mr. Lyrian." Dominus Blake said.

"Aiden." Aiden reminded Aubrey.

"Aiden." Aubrey agreed. "Alright, off to the bookshop."

"Dominus Blake, do we have a uniform criteria?"

"No." Dominus Blake brought him around the clothing shops. They then went to a bookstore. Once they exited Aiden and Dominus Blake were carrying quite a lot of books.

_**Magic Numbers**_ by Angle Wright, _**Basic Warding**_by Sophia Halter, _**The Language of Magic**_ by Laura Parks, _**Magical Calculations**_ by Circe Oval, _**Intermediate Potions**_ by Sal Amander, _**The Art of Defense**_ by Harrison Jacobs, _**Volatile Herbology**_ by A. Sprout, _**Criminal Profiling**_ by Alistair Moody, _**The Ancient and Sacred art of Legilimency and Occlumency**_, _**The Rare and Seemingly Obsolete**_ _**Art of Atomization and Reconstruction**_, _**The Volatile Art of Shadow Magics**_, _**The Powerful Art of Blood Magic**_, _**Advanced Healing Potions**_, _**Advanced Poison Detection**_, _**Advanced Potions**_, _**Animagus Studies**_, and _**The Selective Art of Magic and Elemental Manipulation**_.

Bale then dragged Aiden to the weapons store, where Aiden purchased two katana, innumerable throwing knives with heart grain handles, and a professional archer's bow and arrow.

_**Academia De Noctis**_

"Aiden, a master program's student will retrieve you two days from now for the start of your education at Academia de Noctis," Aubrey Blake said as he dropped Aiden off at his relative's front door.

"Yes, Professor Blake," Aiden said smiling slightly before entering the Dursleys' for the last time.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED **

* * *

**1. Temps ab Bellum, Temps ab Concordia **– Times of War, Times of Harmony

**2. Humani natura et Bellum ab mentem **– Human nature is War of mind

**3. Dominus – **Master, sir. A title or respect.

* * *


End file.
